Yume
by tentaclebot
Summary: The thin line separating her dreams from reality begins to blur. HichiOC


--Yume--

**Disclaimer: Bleach and all of its characters belong to Kubo Tite. Yesiree. : )**

**A/N: Ok, so Yume has been dead for quite a while and I've been wanting to redo it, so after many months of procrastination, I finally took the initiative to do so. Well anyways, I'll be removing and redoing all the other chapters and then I'll continue the rest of the story. I deeply apologize for the delay, and hopefully the level of suckage-ness in the revamped version is less high. :1**

--Voodoo--

A young girl of about 15 years walked into her one room apartment and kicked off her black sneakers. She shut the door and dropped her school bag to the floor. "Ma, Dad. I'm home," the girl smiled and knelt by a picture of her mother and father. She prayed for just a minute and reminisced about the tragic day when her parents were killed in a car accident. She often wondered why she hadn't died too. After all, she was in the car as well. Sometimes she even wished that they were alive instead of her, life was such a burden sometimes

After paying respects to her parents, she brought out a piece of college ruled paper and sat at her desk with a black ink pen. She wrote her name at the top._ Soubi Niigata_. She smiled at her neat handwriting and began to write the essay that she and her classmates were assigned in English class. It was a mandatory five page essay on Charles Dickens's _Great Expectations _and one of the most tedious assignments that she had ever recieved. The essay was far too long and her attention span far too short. Just mere moments after she had began, her mind took her to random events that had occured earlier that day. Like the run in with that Kurosaki kid.

On her way to third period at school, Soubi had accidentally bumped into the red-head due to her absent mindedness. She of course apologized and was left with a tingly feeling in her left shoulder after the incident. Now that she thought about it, her whole body felt shaken and shivers were prancing back and forth across her spine. Had that Kurosaki guy given her a disease or something? He always had such an eerie aura around him.

Soubi shrugged it off and yawned wearily. She wasn't even done with a single page of her paper but she just decided to complete it tomorrow. English was her fifth period so she would just finish th essay at lunch.

--

Crisp, floral sheets became wrinkled as the brunet slipped under the covers of her single-sized bed. She stretched once more before closing her green orbs. Her mid-length, choppy hair was wet and smelled of strawberries and her legs were freshly shaven. Minty breath was exhaled and the girl fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

--

Soubi groaned as she stretched sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Though to her surprise she wasn't in her bed. She yelped as she found herself on the side of a building. Soubi pulled herself down clinging onto the side of the structure praying she wouldn't fall to her certain death. In those few seconds she decided that she wasn't ready to die and regretted ever thinking that she was. She peeked an eye open and looked around realizing that she wasn't going to fall. She sat up once again; she wasn't on the side of the building, the builing was on its side. Even the sky was sideways, everything was actually.

'A dream..?' Soubi thought to herself. She walked over to the edge of the building and looked down. There was nothing but a black abyss. She didn't know what she was going to do. For a dream it was quite dull, nothing seemed to be going on. So she sat and stared up at the discoloured sky.

The adolescence may have been bored, but not the person watching her. He sat from afar and out of sight. He was greatly amused by this girl, especially since he had never seen a woman in his dwelling before. From what he could see she was small and thin, black hair tied in a messy bun with choppy bangs as well. Despite her bodily features, he could tell that the girl was young because of her slightly chubby face. But what intrigued him most was that strange spiritual pressure of hers; there was hardly any there, yet it seemed so foriegn.

--

"I wonder why the sky looks like that..," Soubi wondered out loud.

"Hey, onna," the girl was startled by the second voice, she thought that she was the only one around,"I haven't seen you here before."

Soubi sprung up and looked around, trying to find out who the snake-ish voice belonged to. She gasped when she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind. Shiver's were sent through her entire body as the person licked her cheek.

The brunet tried to free herself from the person's grip but was unable to as they were much stronger than she was. "Heh.. You look so cute struggling like that, onna," The person whispered into her ear,"That only makes me want you more." Soubi's eyes widened and she yanked her self away from the person more forcibly than before, resulting in her freedom from the pale arms that held her; though the stranger's grip was probably loosened as well.

She turned around to see the one that was violating her personal bubble and interrupting her train of thought. She was now able to confirm that it was in fact a man that held her so tightly. His skin tone couldn't just be described as pale, that would be an understatement, he was entirely white, as was his hair. And his eyes were a piercing gold colour with black surrounding them. Actually if he weren't so oddly coloured her would be a carbon copy of that Kurosaki guy.

'Had he done some sorta freaky voodoo on me or something..?'

Soubi shuddered at the thought of the red-head putting a curse on her while reverting her attention back to his look alike. He smiled slyly at her. "What's wrong onna? Why do you look so scared? Am I frightening you?" Soubi was scared as a matter of fact, but she didn't want to admit it. It wasn't his ghostly appearance that scared her though, it was the sword strapped to his back.

"What's your name, onna?"

"Why should I tell you?" Soubi snapped back at the man.

"Don't get so angry, I just asked for your name. But anyways, I'm sure I'll find out soon enough."

Soubi didn't know what he had meant by that last part, but before she could ask his arms were wrapped around her once more. She tried to get away but his grip was secure. He brought her to the floor and got on top of her.

"What the hell are you doing you pervert?!" She yelled and desperately tried to get free.

"I just wanna taste you," he said,"You look so delicious.."

Soubi didn't know exactly what this man meant by _delicious_, but she soon found out what he meant by _taste_.

The high school girl moaned and her legs were shifting uncomfortably under the man's icy body. She gasped as he licked her neck. It was torture. He'd found her soft spot under her ear and knew that it killed her in a sense. He nipped at her neck, doing his best to hold back from actually biting off a layer of soft flesh. A tear trickled down Soubi's cheek. The ridiculously pale man smiled a toothy grin at the girl. "You don't taste half bad, onna," He licked his lips and tightened his grip on her wrists that he held above her head,"Huh? Don't cry, onna. I'm not gonna hurt you or anything," the man burried his face into Soubi's hair, deeply inhaling the strawberry aroma,"I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I harmed someone as cute as you."

Soubi was terrified. Having this strange man _taste_ her maybe have been worse than just dying.

The teenager began sobbing as the ghostly man stared down at her with a smirk on his face. Though, after a few moments she felt her chest lighten. Had he gotten off? No. She was disappearing. She was slowly fading and she could eventually see through herself. The man appeared to be sitting on nothing but thin air.

He frowned, disappointed that she was leaving so soon.

"I'm sure," He started to smile again,"that I'll see you again soon, onna."

--

Soubi gasped and shot up in her bed. She clenched the covers in her hands and was covered in a cold sweat. "What a weird dream..," She mumbled, breathing heavily,"That was way to real for my taste." She touched her hand to her neck. It was strangely moist and the liquid was too thick to be sweat. Then she remembered that the man from her dream had licked her there. 'Maybe it wasn't a dream after all..'

* * *

**A/N: No, I don't know if they read English literature in Japan or even if they have English class... do they have Japanese class? Hmm.. **

**Anyways tell me what you think. Bashing this story is highly encouraged, so feel free. :P I don't like this story much myself but I don't have much to do these days. abhaskjfhksafhos. Ok, I'll stop babbling now. : )**


End file.
